Aurelius Keys
Aurelius Keys- or Aurel, as he is commonly known- is the son of the poor boy from The Golden Key. Always curious about the contents of the old iron box he inherited, he is a pure Rebel. Character Personality Aurel is the type to believe in miracles and wonders, and is very curious. He's constantly on the look-out for wonderful things, and tends to do everything deliberately and post-haste. Whenever something is forbidden, he gets an instant itch in the back of his mind to check it out. Aurel is not vague or mild-mannered in anything he does. In fact, he is often seen as eccentric because of the boldness of his unusual tendencies, the least of which is the way he looks people over when meeting them for the first time. When not in school, he can usually be seen either practicing with the Track and Shield team or looking for a specific golden key, a quest which is not aided by his colorblindness. He is always seen holding the small iron box he finds so precious with an unrelenting grip. Appearance Aurelius stands at 5'10" with a slightly crouched posture and a lithe build. He has a somewhat dark complexion. The bangs of his purely golden hair are swept to the side in order to keep them out of his eyes. His eys are amber and are often open wide in observation. Fairytale: The Golden Key Can be found here. How Does Aurelius Fit Into It? In the spirit of the unfinished nature of the fairytale, no poor boy of generations past has ever been allowed to finish opening the box. The tale seems to mostly have faded in the background, and so by the time it was integrated in the Storybook of Legens, it was left incomplete. Aurelius, first-born child of last generation's poor boy, insists on breaking the mold and resisting whatever magic has forced generations of his family to stop just before opening the iron box. Relationships Family Aurelius has a good relationship with his parents and younger sister. His father is actually quite supportive of his quest to finally open the box, though everyone except Aurelius still believes in their true heart that it is impossible. Friends Aurelius finds it hard to form friendly bonds, as others are usually put off by his strange nature. However, he has found a friend in Cecelia Boxx, Pandora's daughter, who holds the firm belief that her box somehow got mixed up with Aurelius's and that the box he always has with him actually belongs to her. Aurelius refuses to believe her, and the two have made a game out of trying to see who can find the golden key first. Aurelius also finds it rather easy to speak to Faux Turtle. Though Aurelius doesn't speak Riddlish, he can pretend that he does to the extent where it doesn't really even matter. Romance Aurelius is in a cyclical love triangle with Xander Tatters and Cecelia Boxx. Aurel has a slight crush on Xander, who is infatuated with his childhood friend Cecelia, who in turn is conflicted with her potential feelings toward Aurel. Pets Aurelius considers his iron box to be a pet of sorts. He calls her Boxanne. Outfits Signature Aurel wears a green, long-sleeve shirt under a dark brown vest. He also dons a lighter brown pair of pants that munch up near the bottoms and a pair of beige shoes. He is always carrying an iron box. Lines near the end of his long sleeves, as well as on the collar and bottom of his vest, are made of a shiny golden fabric, contrasting with the otherwise earthy colors of his attire. In his hair is a clip resembling two miniscule golden keys. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Aurelius's given name means "golden". His surname is fairly self-explanatory. Notes *Cecelia Boxx and Xander Tatters belong to MaiForgottenMemory . Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Zashley's Characters Category:The Golden Key (Grimm)